Shrek The Third
Shrek 3 (Advertised as Shrek The Third) is a 2007 computer-animated theatrical film released by Dreamworks Animation and the second sequel to the 2001 movie, Shrek. It was produced by Jeffrey Katzenberg for DreamWorks Animation, and is the first in the series to be distributed by Paramount Pictures who acquired DreamWorks Pictures in 2006 (the former parent of DWA). It was released in U.S. theaters on May 18th 2007 (the same release date for the first film in six years). Although the film received mixed reviews from critics, it grossed $798 million, making it a commercial success. Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas, Juile Andrews, John Cleese and Rupert Everett reprise their roles from the first two films. There are joined by Justin Timberlake and Eric Idle. Plot Following the events of Shrek 2, Prince Charming (voiced by Rupert Everett) performs onstage in a bar, vowing that he will become King of Far, Far Away and avenge the death of his mother, the Fairy Godmother. Meanwhile, King Harold is dying and his ogre son-in-law Shrek (voiced by Mike Myers) and daughter Princess Fiona (voiced by Cameron Diaz) are set to become the next King and Queen of Far Far Away. Shrek, who is having difficulty serving as Regent during the King's medical leave, says that an ogre as king is a bad idea and that there must be someone else for the job. Before dying, Harold tells Shrek that there is another ture heir: his nephew, Arthur Pendragon (voiced by Justin Timberlake). Meanwhile Prince Charming goes to the Poison Apple tavern, where he persuades numerous fairy tale villains to fight for their "happily ever after" by appealing to their tragic defeats given in their stories. Later Shrek, Donkey (voiced by Eddie Murphy) and Puss in Boots (voiced by Antonio Banderas) set out to retrieve Arthur; as they are sailing away, Fiona yells to Shrek that she is pregnant, leaving Shrek somewhat shocked. The trio journey to Worcestershire Academy, an elite boarding school, where they discover Arthur ("Artie", as he prefers to be called) is a scrawny 16-year old underachiever picked on by everyone. At the school pep rally, Shrek tells Artie he is going to be king of Far Far Away. Artie is excited until Donkey and Puss inadvertently frighten him by discussing the responsibilities of being king. Artie tries taking control of the ship and crashes it on an island, where they meet Artie's retired wizard teacher, Merlin (voiced by Eric Idle). Charming and the other villains attack the castle, but Wolfie, Pinocchio, Gingy, the Three Little Pigs and the Three Blind Mice stall them long enough for Fiona and her mother Queen Lilian (voiced by Juile Andrews) to escape along with Snow White, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Doris the Ugly Stepsister. Unfortunately, one of the Pigs accidentally blurted out that Shrek has gone off to bring in Arthur, and Prince Charming sends off Captain Hook and his pirates to track down Shrek. Even worse, the ladies are captured when Rapunzel betrays them because she is in love with Charming. Captain Hook and his pirates track Shrek and his friends to Merlin's island, where they attempt to capture Shrek alive and kill the others. Shrek and Artie send the villains running, but not before Hook mentions Charming and the takeover of Far Far Away. Concerned for his wife and future children, Shrek urges Artie to return to Worcestershire. Instead, Artie cons Merlin into using his magic to send them all to Far Far Away. The spell works, but accidentally causes Puss and Donkey to switch bodies (probably because they held hands moments before). They find Charming and learn that he plans to kill Shrek in a play that night. Charming's men arrive, but Artie tricks the knights into not taking them into custody. They break into the castle during rehearsals for the play. Caught in Charming's dressing room, the four are taken captive. Charming prepares to kill Artie, believing he is the next king. To save Artie's life, Shrek tells Charming that Artie was a pawn to take his place as King of Far Far Away. Charming believes Shrek and allows Artie to run away. Donkey and Puss are imprisoned with Fiona and the princesses, where Fiona grows frustrated with their lack of initiative. Queen Lilian smashes the stone wall of the prison by head butting the walls. While the princesses launch a rescue mission for Shrek, Donkey and Puss free Gingy, Pinocchio, the wolf and pigs, Dragon and Donkey's children. They encounter Artie, and Puss and Donkey explain to him that Shrek lied so Charming would not kill him. Charming stages a musical in which he rescues Rapunzel. Just as Charming is about to kill Shrek, Princess Fiona along with Puss, Donkey, the princesses and the fairy tale characters confront the villains. Artie convinces the villains to give up their evil ways, saying that just because they are being treated like losers doesn't mean that they have be losers. Touched, the villains agree to give up their evil ways, except for Charming, who is furious at being thwarted. He attempts to lunge for Artie with his sword, but Shrek blocks the blow, so Charming lunges at him instead. Shrek, who at first seems fatally injured, informs Charming that he missed and that the Prince needs to keep looking for his own happily ever after. As Shrek pushes Charming aside, Dragon knocks over Rapunzel's tower, fatally trapping Charming. With Charming presumed to be dead and gone for good, Shrek tells Artie the throne is his if he wants it, and Artie decides to accept it. While the kingdom celebrates, Merlin restores Puss and Donkey to their proper bodies, accidentally switching their tails (they are back to normal later). Shrek retires with Fiona to their swamp, becoming the parents of ogre triplets. Cast *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots *Justin Timberlake as Arthur "Artie" Pendragon *Rupert Everett as Prince Charming *Eric Idle as Merlin *Juile Andrews as Queen Lillian *John Cleese as King Harold *Conard Vernon as Gingerbread Man, Rumpelstiltskin and Headless Horseman *Cody Cameron as Pinocchio, the Three Little Pigs, Ogre Triplets and Bohort *Larry King as Doris the Ugly Stepsister *Christopher Knights as The Three Blind Mice *Amy Poehler as Snow White *Maya Rudolph as Rapunzel *Amy Sedaris as Cinderella *Aron Warner as Big Bad Wolf *Cheri Oteri as Sleeping Beauty and Actress *Ian McShane as Captain Hook *Susanne Blakeslee as Wicked Queen *Regis Philbin as Mabel the Ugly Stepsister *Mark Valley as Cyclops *Chris Miller as Puppet Master *Seth Rogen as Ship Captain *Tom Kane as Guard #1 *Kari Wahlgren as Old Lady *John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad (seen in a flashback by Gingy) *John Krasinski as Lancelot Production Music Posters Reception Critical reception Box Office Awards Trivia Fun Facts References to Shrek References to Shrek 2 Home Media Sequel and Spinoff Af ter Shrek The Third, There was one more Shrek sequel, Shrek Forever After, which was released in theatres on May 21st 2010 and features Shrek traveling to an alternate universe where he and Fiona never met. In an interview with Antonio Banderas, a spin-off film entitled Puss in Boots was confirmed. The spin-off took place before the Shrek films. Category:Movies Category:Dreamworks Movies Category:Theatrical Movies Category:2007 Movies Category:Sequels Category:2000s Movies Category:Third Movies in Franchsies Category:Sequels to Dreamworks Movies